Tokyo Xanadu: Alter Story
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: Genji never knew why he could sense things others couldn't. His parents had told him it was a special talent, he just thought it made him weird. He had always been in tune with the Supernatural, an ability that he later learned to perfect. His life changes, when he gets placed on Probation and moves to Morimiya. It is here where he will learn about the Twilight Disaster...


**A/N:**

 **Remeber Reading These Are Optional, Feel Free to skip this if you wish!**

 **Welcome to this brand new story for a fandom not many of you may have heard of. This is a story for a game called Tokyo Xanadu. If you have played this game, and wanted to explore the fandom, you will notice that the fields are barren. So I took it upon myself to sow the seeds that will hopefully produce fruit in this barren wasteland of a fandom. Now, this thing is hard, there is no labeling for this game so I have to put it in the misc. category until a proper one, if any, is established.**

 **So, you will have to bare with me. This story will follow the events of the game to some extent, right now, this story is at the experimental stage. I've written this chapter about seven times already. If you know me, then you know I've been having severe writer's block for awhile. I've been trying to get out of it by writing different things, this and Gravity Rush being one of them. I've decided to put Gravity Rush on hold to work on the plot a bit, and because everyone is whining about my Authors Notes being too long. Which is why I put that little message at the top, feel free to skip this if it's too long, I don't really care if you read this or not. Maybe scroll back up after your done, it doesn't matter.**

 **This story is gonna be as I said before, an experiment. Based on how people like it, and how I can produce more chapters, I will continue it. But I have wanted to write some other stuff for awhile. I know there will be a plethora of "Don't forget Danganronpa" in the comment section of this. To those people, I will explain. Yes, I love that series, but right now I have no desire to continue it. I have chapter 3 Act 1 written from back in October of Last Year. I will continue this later on when I feel it is the right time to continue. I understand, you love the series, I do too. But do remember, I spent six months straight writing Danganronpa. I finished The End of Hope's Peak Academy: Zetsubou Hen, Chronicles of Despair, edited and added stuff to The School Life of Mutual Killing, wrote Ultra Despair Sisters and started The School Trip of Mutual Killing. I understand, you want more, but please give me a bit of breathing room. I burned out, I don't want to continue it right now, but I will later. Everyone wants something right now, but I can't please everyone. I will return to it in the future, but for now I want to try something new, and branch out a bit.**

 **So, without further ado, here is chapter one in what I hope becomes a regular story for a few weeks, Tokyo Xanadu. Let me know what you think and if you want more. If you don't know the series, I recommend you look it up, it's a really fantastic game that I've been playing for quite awhile now, actually. I will be attempting to work on a Boku No Hero Academia story too, so look forward to that. I just gotta read some of the manga and watch the anime, because I left off at the Summer Camp back when there were only 85 Chapters. See you all later...**

Tokyo Xanadu

Chapter 1

 _ **Date: Friday, May 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **2015**_

 _ **Time: 9:00PM**_

 _ **Location: Morimiya City**_

 _ **xxx**_

" _Now entering, Morimiya Station. All passengers are advised to gather all belongings. We are not responsible for any lost, damaged or stolen property. Once again, we are arriving in Morimiya Station. We hope you all have a wonderful day."_

It was late at night when he stepped out of the train station. He glanced around momentarily, taking in the sights. He sighed, knowing this city would be his home for awhile. After everything that happened, he was just hoping for a normal life, but he doubted that would be happening while he was there. He took a deep breath was he walked further into the plaza, glancing straight ahead at one of the monitors on the building directly across from the station. It was playing a commercial for an anime that he was to well familiar with. Magical Girl Alisa, one of his favorite anime if he had to admit. He glanced away from the building, taking in the large crossing arches above him, rising from below. They also served to keep the plaza raised above the streets that ran below it. He saw a Lotto center, along with a bookstore. There was an electronics shop, Star Camera, which he was familiar with. There was also a Sakura Pharmacy as well. He nodded as he started walking across the plaza, avoiding the few people that had gathered around a guitar playing man.

" _It seems I have arrived in Morimiya without incident. I'm glad, the last thing we need is another incident where people get hurt, or worse."_ he thought to himself, as he walked down the nearby set of stairs.

He was a tall young man, being around five feet, eleven inches in height. He was far taller than most young men his age, having most likely inherited his height from his father. He had smooth, almost fluffy looking black hair, which he had recently dyed from his original brown, to fit in more. He had lightly tanned skin and bright green eyes, which he inherited from his mother. He had broad shoulders, and lean muscles on his arms and chest. He was wearing long sleeved black shirt, with a sleeveless white shirt over it, bearing the face of his favorite anime super-heroine, Magical Girl Alisa. He was wearing a pair of dark leather gloves with studs on the knuckles.

He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, tucked into some black leather boots. It was held up by a studded white belt, he also had a chain attacked to his belt loop, falling over his left pocket. He was wearing a tattered black cloak over his shoulders, once reaching almost to the floor. It now reached just past his waist, being torn and burned half way down his back. It had a long tear down it, which had been mended in the past. He currently had his hood up, hiding most of his face. Around his neck, he was wearing a necklace, one that had belonged to his mother. She had given it to him as a gift for his fifteenth birthday. It was a special necklace for both of them, and he had always felt naked without it.

He paused briefly, glancing over his shoulder, his hood fluttering a bit as he did. He had become a bit paranoid in new places like this, so whenever he felt something off, he'd just tense up. He had his hand in his pocket, already wrapped around his Xiphone should he need it. After taking a deep breath and calming down, he started walking ahead, pulling his violet suitcase with him. His cloak fluttered in the breeze as he walked, the nearby exhaust fumes making his nose scrounge up a bit, at it's awful stench.

"Probably my imagination." he muttered to himself as he walked. He continued pulling his suitcase along, which contained what meager belongings he had left in the world.

The streets of Morimiya were busy on this night. He guessed it was normal, after all it was a city. He passed by a bus stop, pausing momentarily for a map of the city. Unfolding it, he started looking at it, seeing all of the different landmarks. Station Square was the most visited one. It was smack in the middle of town, the red Arches being its give away. Acros Tower was another, the monumental tower had been finished just two years prior, almost three. It stood tall and proud as a symbol of human ingenuity and prosperity. A beautiful structure that could be seen from anywhere in the city, just as its designers had intended it to be. He had made a mental note to visit it when he had the chance, as he wanted to see the city from the Sky Deck. There was a local high school, as well as a residential area, a more olden part of town, and even a park.

"Pretty nifty place...Market Street leads to the Kokonoe Shrine...might as well visit that when I can. Pay respects to the folks, I may not have strong beliefs, but I think it would make them happy. Might as well start heading toward Brick Alley, seeing as that's gonna be my new home. Just past the railroad tracks." he muttered to himself.

Once he had gotten away from the Station Square, he started wondering around the town. He grabbed his suitcase tightly when he walked by some shady looking young men. They didn't pay much attention to him, so he breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't scared of them, but he didn't like fighting unless he had to fight. He continued walking down the street, taking in the sights of Morimiya as he walked. The city had supposedly been the Epicenter of the Earthquake ten years ago. Most of the city had been destroyed, but it was pleasant to see people had rebuilt. One of the things that stood out to him was Acros Tower. It reminded him a lot of the Seattle Space Needle, and he briefly wondered if there was a restaurant at the top floor. He was looking forward to the day where he'd be able to visit it in person.

It didn't take him long to arrive in Brick Alley. The streets were magnificent, paved in soft red bricks. The buildings were made out of brick and mortar, adding to the olden style of the area, being also where it got it's namesake. There were several trees around the area, some lush green, and some bearing the soft pink petals of the incoming cherry blossoms. If there was one thing Genji loved about Japan, it was the Spring. Seeing the Sakura trees in bloom was something that he loved seeing. He had already gone to Inokashira Park earlier in the season to see the trees. It was something that he did every single year, to honor his parents, who had died wanting to see them as well. The soft glow of the old style street lamps guided any wayward passersby, either home or to a nearby establishment.

He noticed, there was a nearby Cafe, the scent of freshly brewed coffee wafted through the air. He didn't like coffee much, but he had to admit, it had a very delicious aroma. He'd have to stop by and buy a cup, even if he didn't like it. There was an Antique shop, as well as a Botanical Store, which had beautiful flowers and potted plants outside. The owner seemed to be getting ready to close for the night. A few other things he noticed was a Boutique/Clothing shop, as well as an empty store. He noticed a young woman packing up some art supplies, most likely a local artist who sketched the people nearby. He started walking toward the Antique shop, as that would be his final destination for the night. He stepped through the doors, the small bell jingled softly as he entered.

He took a look around the store, the shop was smaller than he had been expecting. But what it lacked in size, it made up in merchandise. There was a lot of antiques on sale, some from Japan and others from various parts of the world. There was a wide variety of things, old Stained Glass lamps, telescopes, globes, and even old maps from the 1800s. After a few glimpses around the store, they moved toward the back, where a lone woman was sitting, staring at her laptop.

She had a look of boredom on her face, her silver hair tied back behind her head in a ponytail. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt, with a matching pair of pants. Around her neck, was a golden chain which held a pair of sunglasses. As soon as the two approached her, she pushed her laptop away, glancing up at the two with an almost excited look on her face.

"So, you finally arrive. You kept me waiting long enough, did you get lost?"

"Not really...all I did was walk straight from the station. I followed the map." he said, holding up the pamphlet he had gotten for himself. The woman gave him a small smile, standing up from her seat.

"Come here, give your favorite aunt a hug." she said, holding her arms out. The boy rolled his eyes, hugging the woman.

"You know, you're my only aunt. It's good to see you again, Aunt Yukino."

"Just call me Auntie from now on. It'll make things easier...now then, your mother told me what happened. You'll be here for an entire year until your probation is up. I've got to report every month to your officer, yada yada yada, stay out of trouble, don't do drugs...the usual."

"Don't remind me of that...I still think it was bullshit. I was just being a good Samaritan, trying to catch a purse snatcher, and because I tackled him to the ground, and he broke his wrist, I'm the one at fault. How the hell does this government work? The thief gets away with it, while the innocent gets probation? God I'm still heated about that." Genji snapped, clenching his fists tightly. Yukino shook her head, leaning back against the counter.

"Yes, I have my own gripes with the government. It is what it is...barely anything happens in this town. Keep your nose out of trouble and the year will whiz by before you know it. Now then, you aren't gonna be staying here working for free. In fact, I own a flat nearby that no one is using. You'll be staying there all on your own. But I expect you to take care of yourself...is that understood?" Yukino said firmly, earning a nod from Genji.

"It'll be weird living alone, but I have to get used to it. I'll be living on my own after high school anyway." he replied.

"Good...anyway, you start school tomorrow morning. I'll walk you to the house, I've left everything prepared for you. However, you will have to work for me. Not at the shop, but I have a lot of friends in town that will hire part timers. In fact, I got someone your age that works all over the city. I might line up some stuff for the both of you. Just be prepared for a lot of odd jobs."

"Gee...that sounds like fun." Genji said, sounding a bit deflated. Yukino gave him a wink.

"You'll do fine. Come on, I've already closed everything down. I'll walk you to your new home...fair warning, I do expect you to make friends. But there will be no partying in the house, feel free to bring a girl home. Your mom wants grandchildren and I want grand nieces and nephews too."

"Great, now my aunt wants me to get married...it's gonna be a fun school year. I can already tell." the boy muttered dryly.

He remained mostly quiet as Yukino lead him to his new home. He had been taking in the ambiance of his new neighborhood. Everything was serene and quiet, the people that were out were amicably chatting. There was a woman walking a Pomeranian around without a leash, which he admit was probably a bad idea. The dog however walked faithfully beside her master, sniffing the ground as she walked. They reached a small crossroads, that lead toward some of the older homes in Brick Alley. Yukino reached into her pocket, fishing out the set of keys she had within, placing them in Genji's gloved hand.

"One opens the gate, the other opens the front door. By the way, do you like Idols?"

"Huh? That's an odd question to ask me...honestly not really. I've been seeing a lot of stuff in the big city though. Some up and coming idol group called SPiKA that ironically enough, comes from here. I could care less about their music though...why do you ask?" he said, giving his aunt an odd look.

"No reason...heard a rumor that one of their members lives around here. Anyway, I haven't lived in that house in awhile. I live above the Antique Shop, so it was more convenient. I did clean the inside, but the outside is your responsibility. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, have good night slugger."

"I thought you said you'd walk me there...Auntie come on. I'm sixteen but I'm not that independent!" he exclaimed, hoping the woman would stop. When she didn't he sighed, and continued walking up the path. His eyes landed on the flat his aunt had spoken about. It was just at the end of the small path, the trees barely visible over the stone wall. He knew it was his because it had his last name written on the outside next to the mailbox.

"Fantastic." he muttered, frowning when he saw that state the outside of the house was in.

It was a modest house, a two story flat surrounded by stone walls topped with iron fencing. There were some overgrown shrubs around the outside windows. The grass looked a bit overgrown and there were some old rotting leaves around the path. Like most of the other buildings, it had been made out of brick and mortar, with an angled roof. There was a single tree on the backside of the house, in the small yard that the house had. He remembered seeing some pictures of this place before. The ones that his mother had taken on her visit to Japan, years before the disaster. He reached into his pocket for his keys, the same ones he had been given by his aunt not that long ago. He slipped a bronze key into the gate and unlocked it, walking up the path. He unlocked the door and stepped inside.

It was a bit musty inside the house, as it hadn't been lived in many years. He flicked the lights in the hallway on, glancing around the entrance hall that lead into the house. The floors were hard wood, and looked like they had been recently washed, the scent of pine lingering in the stale musty air. He continued further into the house, seeing the furniture that had been left behind. It had been covered by white blankets by his aunt, most likely to keep them from being damaged. The house at least looked well cared for, so he gave his aunt a bit of credit. He somehow felt like she had gotten someone else to clean the house for her. Some of the appliances looked dated, but that was something he could deal with. The living room had some suede couches in a rich maroon color, along with some small tables beside it. There was a coffee table before it, facing a large screen television that was mounted on the wall. He turned on one of the lamps, bathing the room in a soft glow. He sighed, frowning as he glanced around the house.

"Well Genji old boy, looks like you'll be living on your own...I'll have to ask my aunt if I can get a dog or something. No way in hell am I staying here by myself." he muttered, as he started heading toward his new bedroom.

The house only had a single bedroom, which was now his room. He walked through the doors, eyes widening a bit at the sheer size of the room. It was a lot bigger than his room in the house had lived in. Then again, that house was shared by a group so he had to bunk with his roommates. There was a king sized bed placed up against the light blue walls. It had a wooden headboard, brown in color with some scratches in the wood. Two beside tables flanked the bed, both bearing a stained glass lamp on the top. There was a dresser on the other side of the room, as well as a vanity, both black in color. He pulled his suitcase with him, placing it next to the bed.

He opened it up, taking out all of his clothes. He started placing them in the proper drawers, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything at home. His mother would be sending the rest of his stuff during the next few days, so he didn't have to worry. He opened up one of the drawers, seeing a brand new school uniform inside. He frowned when he looked at it. It consisted of a dark blazer, with a high collar and long sleeves, with buttons on the side. The blazer had the crest of Morimiya High School on the breast pocket, which reminded him almost of a snowflake. There was a pair of slacks, along with a white shirt that also bore the same crest on it, a summer uniform. He shook his head, placing both articles back inside the drawer.

"I miss the stylish uniforms of Kosei Academy...goodbye violet shirts and black jeans." he said, hanging his head a bit.

He reached inside his suitcase, pulling out the last of his personal effects, a Playstation 4, along with a couple games, which he set on the dresser. The final thing he pulled out was a picture of him and his parents. He was an only child, so they spoiled him a lot. He still remembered how disappointed his father had been over him getting arrested. He sighed, placing it face down on the dresser.

"I didn't know helping out a person could get you the ire of your immediate family...I think I'll go to bed. I'll most likely have to go grocery shopping, the money mom gave me will only get me so far." he said.

After taking a quick shower, the boy jumped into bed, turning the lights off as he did. He placed his Xiphone on his night table, making sure the charger was plugged in. Xiphone's lasted a rather long time on little charge and also came with a solar charger, already pre-installed, so he wasn't worried about it dying in the middle of the night. He sighed, glancing at the ceiling. His new life in Morimiya was commencing, he just wasn't sure what to expect. He closed his eyes, frowning a bit when he remembered something rather important.

"Fuck...I forgot my art supplies. Great, that means I'm gonna have to stop at a store to buy a sketch pad and pencils...dammit all. I should have packed that stuff first." he said. Drawing was one of his favorite pass times, the fact that he didn't have any of his supplies really made him disappointed. He shifted onto his side, knowing sleep wouldn't come easy.

 _ **xxx**_

 _ **Date: Saturday, May 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **2015**_

 _ **Time: 7:00AM**_

 _ **Location: Brick Alley(Genji's House)**_

 _ **xxx**_

The moment his alarm started ringing, was the moment Genji had decided his personal hell would begin. He wasn't used to going to school on Saturdays. But since he was in a new city, and the school worked differently, he had to get used to it. So begrudgingly, he got out of bed, and headed into the bathroom. Once he was showered, and didn't look like death himself, he walked back into his bedroom. He grabbed a hold of his uniform, frowning when he held it up against him.

"I'm not even gonna ask how Aunt Yukino knew my size...this is so bland though. Screw it, I'm gonna do it my way. I don't care if the school has an issue with it." he muttered to himself.

He dug inside his drawer, pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans, that looked a bit better than the slacks he was given. He put them on, securing the button and then passing the studded belt through the loops, until it was secured at the front. Grabbing one of his Magical Girl Alisa shirts, he placed it on over his bare torso, putting on his old violet Kosei Academy shirt over it, leaving it unbuttoned. He put on the Morimiya Blazer over it, leaving it unbuttoned as well. Finally, he placed his tattered black cloak over the entire outfit, finishing off his look. He brushed his hair a bit, making sure it was smooth and even. He looked like a typical Japanese teenager, despite him being half Spanish. It didn't show much, other than in his skin color. He grabbed a hold of his messenger bag, checking all of his supplies. He had empty notebooks, pens, paper and all sorts of school supplies. He grabbed his Xiphone, making his way toward the kitchen. He opened the surprisingly stocked fridge, and glanced around for a moment.

"I guess an apple will do, I'll have to buy something on the way. Since I'm stopping at the store for art supplies anyway." he muttered, closing the fridge door. He stopped momentarily at the door, putting his boots on, making sure the laces were tied tightly. He placed his keys inside his pocket, making sure he had his wallet with him as he left the house. The sun was shining brightly, making him cringe a bit at its intensity. He took a deep breath, walking out of his house, making a mental note to clean up when he had time.

It was a fine morning in Morimiya city. Everyone looked like they were enjoying the bright sun. He saw some people wearing the same uniform he was wearing, so he figured they were students of Morimiya High School. He didn't make eye contact with anyone, but he felt the same feeling he had when he had gotten out of the train the night before. It was an odd sense, that made the hair on his neck stand on end. He reached for his necklace, sighing when he felt the feeling go away. Reaching Station Square, he headed into the nearby Pharmacy, cringing a bit from the loud dinging the automatic doors made when he walked in.

There were a few people inside, it was a rather small store. But even then it seemed to have quite a lot of merchandise. He scanned through the shelves for a few moments, finding what he was looking for. He grabbed two sketch pads, making sure it was the right paper. The last thing he wanted was for his drawings to smudge, that would just make everything look awful. He grabbed a pack of pencils and erasers, placing them on top of the pads. Before he headed to the register, he grabbed himself an energy drink, along with some snacks for the road. He set everything down on the counter, the Pharmacist behind it giving him an odd look.

"Did you find everything you were looking for young man?" he asked, an amused look on his face.

"For the most part." Genji replied, giving him a small smile. The man had long silver hair, and wore a thin pair of glasses on his face. He was wearing a white coat over a tan shirt, the name Mizuhara written on it.

"You new around here?" he asked, as he started ringing out Genji's items.

"You could say that...came in from Shibuya last night. You could say that I'm looking for a new start. I'm staying in Brick Alley at my aunt's place, it's my first day of school, actually." he admitted, glancing at one of the magazines on display. It showed five teenage girls, all dressed the same, the name SPiKA being written under them. He vaguely remembered his aunt telling him about the member that lived nearby.

"I wish you luck then...the school here is quite the institution. I'm sure you'll like it. If you ever need anymore art supplies, you know where to get them." the man said happily. Genji nodded, handing him the money he owed, placing everything he had purchased in his messenger bag.

"I forgot my other stuff at home...I'm sure my mother will send them over later. But as an artist, I have to be ready when my muse hits me...you'll probably see me around here more often." Genji said. Mizuhara handed him his change back, which he stuffed in his pocket, since it was spare change.

"Then I shall await your return. Have a good day at school." the man said, giving him a polite bow. The boy returned it with one of his own, turning to leave the store. He paused by the door when he saw the capsule toy machine near the door. He glanced at it, seeing the prices within.

" _Kagemaru Collection 1. I'm not into phone charms, but I guess this one will be alright."_ he thought to himself. He slipped a hundred yen into the coin slot and turned it, twisting the handle. A white capsule appeared at the bottom, which he scooped into his hand. He popped it open, being greeted with a small black cat charm. The feline looked like it had a look of annoyance on his face, a single paw raised above its head.

" _Looks like a regular drop. I have one coin left, maybe I'll try my luck again."_ he thought, fishing the last hundred yen coin from his pocket. He slipped it into the machine, twisting the handle. This time, he got a black capsule, which he popped open.

From it came a different looking Kagemaru. This one was completely white in color, the familiar looking annoyed look on its face. It hung on a white cord, which would be strapped to the top of the Xiphone. It had a small blue collar around its neck, with a small snowflake shaped medallion on it. He shrugged, turning to leave the store, being greeted by the bright sun above. He stuffed the capsule along with the Black Kagemaru into his bag, strapping the white one to his phone which he placed inside his bag. He checked the time on one of the nearby clocks, realizing it was already 7:45 in the morning. He had fifteen minutes before the first bell, though thankfully the school wasn't that far away. Even then, he knew it wouldn't look good if his probation officer found out he was late to school on his first day.

It didn't take him long to get to Morimiya High School. The school reminded him a lot of his previous school. It was a three story building, with a large courtyard plaza, lined with blooming Sakura trees. There were two other buildings attached to it, and he could see the word "Gymnasium" written above the double doors on the building to the right. He took a deep breath, walking into the property, along with the other students that were currently heading inside.

The entrance hall was huge, a lot bigger than he had expected. There was an area to his right where people would place their umbrellas. Glancing around, he saw some other students lingering around, most of them chatting amicably to themselves. He saw a sign nearby, that pointed him to various locations in the school. The second years were on the second floor, third years on the third, and the first years on the first floor. It was a bit different than at his school, where the first years were on the third floor and third years on the first. There was also a sign pointing him to the Nurse's Office, as well as the club building and library. He would make sure to explore the school on his own time. He moved toward the small window to the left, where the Administrator's Office was. He gave a soft tap on the glass, attracting the secretary's attention.

"Good morning, is there anything I can do for you young man?"

"Yes, I'm the new transfer student. Genji Akamatsu, my aunt told me to come here for my class schedule." he replied. The woman gave him a nod, looking for his name in the system. She easily found it, printing out the information he needed.

"Okay, here's everything you'll need. Aside from a few classes, you'll remain in Classroom 2-D on the second floor. You're homeroom teacher will be the English teacher, Saeki Gorou. He's already been informed about your arrival. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask any of your teachers or the staff. I've included a map of the school as well, and once you receive the appropriate codes, you'll be able to save one onto your Xiphone. Is there anything else you require?"

"Nope, that's everything. Thank you so much miss, I hope you have a pleasant day." the boy said, giving the woman a bow. She smiled, handing him the envelope that contained all of his materials.

The bell rung loudly as he was making his way up the stairs. He had been expecting the Secretary to say something about his uniform, or lack there of. He had seen the odd looks from the other students, some muttering about who he was, while others were asking if he was delinquent. He stood out, that was certain, and part of him wanted it that way. He didn't want to be another face in the yearbook. If he was going to be stuck in Morimiya for an entire school year, he might as well stand out. The last thing he needed was to be that one kid that was there one year and gone the next. He sighed, as he arrived at the top of the stairs, reaching the large windows that spanned the entire corridor. He walked toward them, seeing they faced the courtyard. It gave him a good view of the nearby areas. He made a mental note to find the roof access during his lunch break. He glanced to his right, seeing Classrooms 2-A and 2-B a few paces away. To his left where Classrooms 2-C and 2-D, he immediately turned left, heading toward his new homeroom.

" _How many times has this happened to me? Standing outside a door at a new school? It happened in Spain, here in Tokyo, twice...and now in Morimiya. Countless faces, people I'll never see again...god what is my life? I feel like I'm some pathetic joke...maybe it'll be different this time."_ he thought to himself. As if on cue, the door slid open, and a man walked out, adopting a surprised look on his face.

The first thing that came to Genji's mind was how handsome this man was. He was a grown pretty boy, soft brown hair, bright eyes, thin glasses, a smooth chiseled face. He had the perfect body type as well, not to thin and not to fat either. He was wearing a long sleeved maroon shirt, with a light gray colored tie. He wore light brown slacks, and formal brown shoes. Though hidden, Genji noticed the pack of cigarettes he was carrying in his breast pocket, the corner of the pack, peeking from the pocket flap. They shared a brief look, before the teenager looked away, finally breaking the stare down they were having.

"You're the new student right? The one from Tokyo?"

"Yes." Genji replied, earning a nod from the man.

"Well...I guess introductions are in order. My name is Saeki Gorou, I'll be your English teacher. Mr. Gorou will do, I spent many years overseas perfecting my English, so I've grown used to it. You can call me Sensei if you'd like."

"Sure...things work differently in Spain, but I've been in Japan long enough to know how it works. I look forward to your teachings Gorou-Sensei." the boy said respectfully.

"Time to introduce you to the class, don't worry...I'm sure everyone will like you." the man said cheerfully, as he lead the young man toward the room.

" _It isn't them liking me that I worry about. Hopefully no one makes my status public, seeing as technology is easy to come by. I hope none of that shit is on the NiAR."_ he thought to himself.

"Class, I'd like to introduce you to a new classmate. He's just moved to Morimiya from Shibuya, and it's his first day here. So I hope you can all make him feel welcome. Introduce yourself." the teacher said, pushing the boy forward slightly.

"Um...hello, my name is Genji Akamatsu...just call me Genji, I don't care for honorifics. I'm originally from Barcelona, but I've been living in Japan most of my life. I hope we can all get along." he said, being as polite as he could.

"Alright then...there should be an empty seat somewhere. Ah, there's one right beside Miss Houkage, would you mind raising your hand?"

Genji glanced around the room, seeing a single hand raised into the air. He slowly approached the general area, seeing a girl sitting beside an empty metal desk. She had a look on her face that screamed boredom, her long lavender colored hair fell past her shoulders, partially obscuring her face. She was wearing a lime green sweater, over her uniform, the tie barely visible. She wore a matching black skirt and shoes. She was twisting a strand of hair around her fingers, potentially as a means to quell her boredom. Genji noticed she had a pencil in her hand, and was doodling something, though he couldn't make it out. He did see several cat themed drawings on the margins of her papers. He rose a brow, but said nothing.

" _So...I guess we have a cat lover in the class...just by looking at her, I can almost picture her as a cat. Hmm...that gives me an idea for a drawing."_

"Genji, since you are a new student, tell me...what is your level of English?" Mr. Gorou asked, causing the boy to gulp. Several eyes panned over to him, including the girl beside him. He took a silent breath, leaning back in his seat.

"I'm fluent in English, Spanish and Japanese and I know a bit of French. Not enough to live there, but I can sustain a conversation." he said.

"Oh? That's mighty impressive. Mind if I test you?"

"Sure, go for it." Genji replied, giving the man a cheeky grin.

"Salut, comment allez-vous?"

"Allors, comment allez-vous Monsieur? C'est une belle journee, n'est-ce pas?" the boy replied.

"Hahaha...color me surprised...you speak rather fluently. I'm quite impressed, let's all return to the lesson for today. Miss Houkage, would you mind sharing your workbook with Genji today? I'll procure his materials before Monday." Mr. Gorou said, earning a nod from the girl. Rather than scootching her desk closer to his, the girl outright gave him her book. She didn't even acknowledge his thanks, too busy on her drawing to look at him. It was already flipped to the page they were on, the teacher having gone back to the lesson.

" _Well...I guess this is as easy as it's gonna get. Looking around, there are some interesting people here. Maybe I'll make friends."_ he thought to himself, glancing at the phrases written down on the workbook. He glanced around the room for a moment, memorizing a few faces. As an artist, he paid close attention to detail. He liked capturing certain things on paper, things that even a photographer would miss.

He noticed a girl a few seats down from him, staring right at Mr. Gorou, as if she was hung on his every word. She had a rosy look on her cheeks, her bronze colored hair falling past her shoulders, hiding part of her face. Even then, her expression was clear to anyone who managed to fully see it, she looked to be in love with the teacher. Like the girl beside him, she was wearing an almost matching cardigan, hers being tan in color. He noticed her biting her lip, her eyes tracing every single movement Mr. Gorou's hand made as he wrote on the chalkboard.

"Man, that one is hung on his every word. I know he is attractive, but try to make it less obvious, girl. Sheesh." the boy said softly to himself. The girl beside him glanced up momentarily, glancing at the same girl, an audible sigh escaping her lips.

"That's Marie, my best friend...and an idiot way in over her head." she replied, startling the boy a bit. He cleared his throat, a flush on his face.

"Sorry, I didn't think you heard me."

"It's fine...don't worry about it, she's been like that since he came here." she replied, gesturing to the teacher. She remained silent after that, too focused on her drawings to say anything.

Genji tried following along, but honestly he was rather bored of the assignment. He checked his schedule a couple times, seeing the next class would be math, at exactly nine o'clock, meaning he still had half an hour in English. The math teacher would most likely come to the room rather than him going to her room, so that meant he wasn't going anywhere for awhile, at least until lunch. He reached inside his messenger bag, pulling out one of his empty sketch pads, along with his drawing pencils, which he had placed inside his case at the front of his desk. He tapped his pencil against the paper for a few moments, thinking about what he was going to draw. He glanced down at his shirt for a moment, a small smile working its way onto his face.

" _Of course, I'll just draw Alisa, I haven't done that in awhile."_ he thought to himself.

He had seen the anime so many times, that he already knew how to draw her from memory. He decided to draw her doing her famous pose, which she did after defeating the bad guy of the week. As he started to draw, he had tuned everything mostly out, focusing on what he was doing. He made sure not to press the pencil to hard onto the paper, after all he wanted to be able to erase it. It didn't take long before he started to see it come together, he had already sketched out most of Alisa's body, having barely erased anything. Once he had the general shape done, he started doing some of the finer work, focusing on her face and hair, one of the hardest things for him was the shading, so he was making sure it was all coming out fine.

He had lost track of time, having tuned out everything around him to focus on his work. So it came as a surprise when someone snapped a meter stick onto his desk, hard enough to make him jolt. That was of course the mathematics teacher, a tall woman, with brown hair tied in a bun, wearing a pair of light pink glasses. He set his pencil down, a small frown on his face.

"You must be the new student correct? Mr. Akamatsu?"

"Um...yes, I apologize for my rudeness." he said, his tone sounding genuine.

"Apologies don't mean anything to me I'm afraid. You come to school to learn, not to spend the entire day doodling in your notebook. Let it be known that there will be no drawing in my class. It's your first day, so I will let it slide. I won't have delinquents like you wasting my time." she snapped angrily, walking away from his desk.

"I'm not a delinquent." the boy replied, causing the woman to stop. She turned around, giving him a smirk.

"Then what I read in the newspaper a few days ago was false?"

"I suppose it is. Is it a crime to stop a perp from stealing a woman's purse? That's all I did...I chased after man who stole something. I don't know about you ma'am, but where I come from that's a crime. The fact that he sued me for breaking his arm is bullshit, and so is everything that happened afterwards." Genji said firmly, earning a few gaps from the people around him.

"You will not speak like that in my class young man, is that understood?"

"Sure, just as long as you don't call me a delinquent." he replied. The woman didn't say anything, going on with her lesson as if the previous conversation hadn't happened. Genji growled under his breath, tightening his hold on his pencil until it snapped clean in half.

" _So it begins...I knew there was gonna be one person...didn't think it would happen on day one."_ he thought. He decided it would be best to pay attention in math class, and made a note to ignore the looks on everyone's faces.

 _ **xxx**_

When it was time for lunch, Genji grabbed all of the papers he had been handed, placing them in a folder. Once he placed that in his messenger bag, along with his sketch pad and pencil case, he got up from his seat. He wasn't hungry, but he didn't want to stay in the classroom either. He made his way out of the room, vaguely hearing someone calling his name. He didn't feel like stopping, deciding to continue on out of the room. He spotted the stairwell that he had climbed earlier that day, noticing the stairs leading to the third floor. He remembered wanting to go to the roof, and decided to make his way there. He brushed by a few students making they're way downstairs. Once on the third floor, he continued walking up, finding the door that lead to the roof. He was surprised the students were allowed up there, as his old school forbid people from being there. There were a couple students there, a pair of boys looking over the railing down at the courtyard, and a girl who was looking at Acros Tower, a pensive look on her face.

He spotted a couple of benches near the other side of the building, and hastily made his way toward them. The other students didn't notice him, and if they did, they probably didn't mind him. He pulled out his sketchpad once he had sat down, flipping to his unfinished drawing. He pulled his hood over his head, making sure it kept the sun out of his eyes. Pulling out his newly sharpened pencil, he decided to continue where he had stopped. The History teacher had really gotten on his nerves, acting all haughty and high class. He grit his teeth angrily, making sure not to press the lead to hard onto the paper.

"What does she know? She doesn't know shit...the humiliation I faced...because a thief was suing me? How I got arrested and he didn't? Tch...no wonder my folks got rid of me...I'm nothing but a burden to them...I always have been." he muttered dryly to himself.

"Hey you, you dropped this." a voice said, causing him to look up.

It was the girl from before, who had been busy staring at the tower. She was slightly taller than he was, with reddish pink hair that fell down to her hips. They had a drill like style to them, that he hadn't seen on anyone before. She was very beautiful, her ivory colored skin being free of blemishes, and her soft pink eyes shining in the light. Like the other girls in the school, she was wearing the Morimiya Uniform, though he noticed on her ascot, a small pin with the number three on it, making her his senior. In her hand was a Xiphone, violet in color with a white border, bearing a Kagemaru charm at the top. He gingerly took it from her hand, holding it close.

"Thank you, Senpai...my mom would probably kill me if I lost this." he said.

"Don't worry about it, and don't call me Senpai either...my name is Erika Takamatsu, just Erika will do. You're the new kid right? From Class 2-D?"

"Yeah...how do you know about me already?" he asked curiously.

"Not a lot of people transfer in halfway through high school. Suffice it to say, when news of a transfer student comes up, it spreads like wildfire. It wasn't only that, but our Student Body President addressed it not that long ago at an Assembly. We're supposed to welcome you, but it seems you want to be on your own."

"Hehe...sorry, I guess you could say I'm a bit jittery...you know how it is. New school, new people, new rumors about you...it's happened three times to me before, and it's never the same thing either." he replied, his eyes dropping to his drawing.

"Can't say I've experienced the same...the people are good here, so I'm sure you'll make friends. You can come to me any time you'd like to speak, I have to keep an eye out for the youngsters after all. By the way, what do you think about Morimiya? Isn't it a nice city?"

"It is...it looks far different than in Shibuya. There's a lot of people here but, the streets aren't as crowded. Makes me feel welcome at least."

"I know right? I love taking walks around the city, admiring the architecture, especially that of Acros Tower. Did you know my family was responsible for building that tower? Not just that, after the incident ten years ago, my family helped rebuild most of Morimiya. We're held in high regard here!" Erika said cheerfully.

"Oh...? I see...well, they out did themselves. I haven't been to Acros Tower yet, but it looks like a thing of beauty. Sadly I'm booked this afternoon, but if I have time tomorrow, I'll go up to the Sky Deck."

"I'm sure you'll love it up there. They have the best sandwiches around the city, and the view is just amazing. Anyway, I have to go...I usually spend my lunch period with a few friends. I just came up here to admire the tower for a bit. It was nice meeting you...um...I never got your name."

"I'm sorry, I feel like an idiot. My name is Genji Akamatsu, you can call me Genji...it was a pleasure meeting you Erika."

"Likewise, I hope you have a good time here in Morimiya High School. I'm sure you'll start making new friends soon enough, keep up the drawing too, it's coming out nicely." she said, giving him a wave as she took off. Genji watched her go, a stunned look on his face.

" _Wow...that was the first time someone like her has interacted with a loser like me. Maybe things will look up for me while I'm here."_

He shuddered a bit, glancing over his shoulder toward the Tower. The breeze picked up a bit, but he felt rather uneasy. It was as if something was watching him, but he didn't know how to describe it. The other two boys were chatting amicably and hadn't noticed a thing. To him, it felt like the same odd shudder he had felt that morning, and the night before. He placed a hand on his mother's necklace, taking a deep breath as the wave of uncertainty passed.

"What was that...? I've never felt anything like this in my life...I wonder what it could be. Elohim Satanael...I might need you here after all. I was hoping that wasn't the case...but all the training my parents put me through has to be good for something. Eclipse hunters...what a joke." he muttered to himself, regaining focus on his drawing. Perhaps he'd be able to finish it by Lunch's End.


End file.
